


Destiel High School Twist

by Aussienerdgirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-19
Updated: 2013-01-27
Packaged: 2017-11-26 01:16:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/644922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aussienerdgirl/pseuds/Aussienerdgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas and Sam are best friends getting ready for their senior year but things get awkward after Sam introduces Cas to his big brother Dean. Destiel AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_I could feel him slamming into me, screaming my name as he climaxed, I began to reach my end when someone nudged my shoulder,_ making me realises none of that was real, just my imagination. I look up and realise that  everyone is starring at me. I turn and look at Sam when Mr Singer, my history teacher says,  
"You can't ask for help Castiel, I asked you only!" Sam shifted nervously, this was the third class I'd drifted off in today, I know he's beginning to wondering what I'm thinking about it I can tell him because its not right to think about your mates older brother the way I do. Mr Singer clears his throat, "Penny for your thoughts?" I stammer and reply,  
"I don't know the answer Mr Singer..." Sam gasps, now he knows something's wrong because this is my favourite class.

The bell rang about 10 minutes after I didn't answer the question. Mr Singer asked me to stay behind after class. He gave me the whole _"You're a great student don't lose focus now!"_ speech, but I barely paid attention because I needed to figured out what to tell Sam because I know he wants an explanation, thats why he's outside the classroom. Once I left the door way Sam was on my case.  
"What happened back there Cas? You pretty much blacked out."  
"I don't think I'm ready to tell you yet Sam. It's complicated." I replied, arriving at my locker. Sam jumped in front of me as I was about to open the locker.  
"Too bad Castiel! You've been like this since Saturday when you met my brother Dean. Did something happen between you guys?" He asked with a demanding tone.  
"No Sam, nothing happened." I mutter in reply. Thinking to myself " _Only now I'm dreaming about your brother and I sleeping together._ " I don't think the pool was the best place to meet Dean with his sparkly green eyes and toned body. Sam sighed pulling me out of my daze.  
"Nothing happened Sam! I'll tell you when I'm ready." I snap as I push him off my locker.  
"Fine! Dean's picking me up, did you want a lift home?" Sam asked leaning on another locker. I thought about the offer, if i said **No** Sam would know something's going on, but if I say **Yes** Sam will be fine, but Dean will be there. I decided it was easier to say yes.  
"Sure Sam. Where should i meet you after class?"  
"The office, that's where Dean's meeting me. I got to go Cas, see you after school and try to stay focused in class." Same replied, raising his fist for a fist bump.  
"Alright, see you then." I reply, raising my own fist before collecting the stuff for my next class.

After class I made my way to the office and found out Sam wasn't there yet. I heard my name being called, I turned to find out who it was who called me.  
"Hello Dean." I said, my voice seeming deeper then usual.  
"How are you Cas?" He asked, my name sounding amazing as it's released from his lips.  
"I'm alright. Sam said you guys could give me a lift?" I reply as my heart pounds, the tight fitting black shirt looks so sexy on Dean it's hard to stay focused.  
"Sure, that will be alright, Sam did say he was going to ask you."  
"Dean, Cas." We turned to see Sam arrive, which was a blessing in disguise. "Ready?" Sam asked us, looking at me funny.  
"What Sam?" I ask, looking nervously at my feet.  
"Nothing, you'll tell me when you're ready." Sam replied, as if he knew what was going on already.

The drive home was uneventful but I spent the rest of the night worrying about how I was going to tell Sam I was gay, and that I was falling for his brother. Then around 2 am I decided Love is Love, why put a label on it. I fell asleep thinking of what Sam's reaction would be at school.


	2. Chapter 2

School started as normal with a brief assembly before first period but Sam didn't turn up to assembly. I got bit worried so on the was to first period i rang his phone, then out of nowhere I heard it ring from behind me. I turned to find Sam standing their smiling at me.  
"Hi Cas! Sorry i missed assembly, anything important happen?"  
"No nothing happened, just the usual blah." I reply, wondering if now's the right time to tell him. I think it is, I just need to get it over with. "Sam we need to talk..." I mutter as we walk to our lockers.  
"Sure Cas, what's up?" He replies eager to know what I'm hiding.  
"Don't get mad..." I say as he waits for me to continue. "But I'm gay and ..." That's where he cut me off,  
"Cas, I've known that since I met you. I knew you would tell me, and I didn't rush you." He smiled while I thought _"That obvious huh?"_ Instead i replied with,  
"Oh, okay, well here's the rest...I think I like Dean..." I left it at that waiting for Sam's reaction. I finished getting my stuff and turned to look at Sam and he had his " _I know something you don't_ " smile on. "What are you thinking Sam Winchester?" I ask nervously.  
"Oh it's nothing Castiel Novak. I just need to talk to Dean." The shock must have shown on my face because Sam just laughed, "Come on Cas, you really thought I would judge and then run and tell Dean? I just need to confirm something Dean said last night." I let out air that I didn't realise i was holding in when he said that. We started walking to first class when i said,  
"You can't tell **anyone**! I'm trusting you Sam, not even my parents know!" Sam nodded like he expected this.  
"I promise Cas!" He said, pulling out his phone and texting someone I'm pretty sure it was Dean. I spent first period wondering what Sam was confirming with his brother.

The day past by as normal and once again just before last class Sam asked if I wanted a lift. I was glad because i hate taking the bus. Then he asked if i wanted to come to his house first, claiming he needed to talk to me. I agreed not even bothering to ask my 'rents because they are away on business. Last class consisted of a mixture of thoughts, most of them focused on either Dean or how cool it would be to just think of a place and then appear there within seconds, but that last thought always ended in explicit thoughts of me appearing in Dean's room, I've got it bad! Class finished and I met Sam and Dean at the office, they were having a conversation that stopped when Dean saw me arrive.

The drive to Sam's house was filled with awkward silences. I knew Sam 's dad was at work as he usually didn't finish tell 5 pm and Sam's mum died when he was still quite young. Sam's house always surprises me, it's so large and beautiful that you don't expect it. Sam and I head up to his room and I say,  
"So what did you want to talk to me about?"  
"It's about what you said this morning..." Sam muttered in a low voice, I could feel my cheeks heat up as I blushed, "Don't worry Cas he can't hear us." I paused,  
"What...How come?"  
"He's got headphones in and Dad sound proofed my room when he got sick of listening to my music." Sam replied, like he had achieved greatness. I smiled,  
"Well planned, but how do you know he has headphones in?"  
"Stand outside my door for a minute the come back and I'll tell you." Sam said still smiling. I did as he said, as soon as I opened the door I could hear " _Carry on my Wayward Son_ " By Kansas, being blasted from downstairs. I came back in when Sam added, "It's because he's mad."  
"Why is he mad?" I ask worrying because Sam might have told Dean.  
"Gees don't look so worried. His boyfriend just broke up with him." I starred with a shocked expression, after a few minutes I say,  
"Boyfriend, as in he's like me?" Sam just nodded,  
"But that's not the best part, Zach broke up with him because all he could talk about was meeting you Cas." He replied smiling like an axe murderer while I just felt like shit because I ruined Dean's relationship. I stood and said,  
"I think I need to talk to him." Sam winked,  
"I knew you would say that. Go on he's waiting for you." I nervously left Sam's room and headed downstairs, Dean was still listening to music but it was a new song. He couldn't hear me appear behind him, so i tapped him on the shoulder. He removed a headphone before turning around when i said,  
"Hello Dean."  
"Oh...Hi Cas, I'm guessing Sam told you..." He paused clearly waiting for me to reply but i couldn't focus, we were almost toe-to-toe and his eyes are so beautiful. He coughed and stepped back.  
"Oh...yeah...he did...did he say anything about me to you?" I ask, shyly looking at my feet. He lifted my chin and said,  
"Does it matter if he did?" I swallow,  
"I...ummm...I guess not..." I mutter, starring into his eyes trying to figure out his next move, but no amount of starring could have prepared me for what came next. One minute we were starring at each other and the next he had me pinned to a wall with a hand on my waist and the other on my cheek, his entire body pressed against mine as he kissed me. It was such an overpowering experience that when his tongue ran across my lips I made no objection and parted my lips slightly. He pulled back allowing us both a minute to breathe, we were both breathing heavily when he said,  
"I've wanted to do that since I first laid eyes on you." I melted,  
"Believe me, I've wanted it as well, but what does this mean?" I ask, placing my arms around his neck.  
"That depends...it could mean nothing, I drive you home and we act like it never happened or it can be the beginning of our relationship." I thought long and hard before saying,  
"Can i talk to Sam?" Dean nodded and slipped out of the embrace. I rushed upstairs and into Sam's room. Sam smiled and looked up from his Homework, "It went well then?" I blushed and smiled, "Yes really well!" I say as Sam pats the empty part of his bed, "Are you sure you want to know?"  
"Dude, you're my friend of course I want to know." Sam said as I sat down. A gush of words flew out of my mouth,  
"OMG SAM IT WAS AMAZING! I'VE NEVER FELT SO GOOD IN MY ENTIRE LIFE!" I take a breath before adding, "He said it could be the start of our relationship or we could pretend it never happened."  
"What did you say?" Sam asked me.  
"Nothing, I haven't even told my parent's I'm gay Sam..." I say, my mood shifting from excited to uncertaintity.  
"Well now's the chance Cas he clearly likes you or you would've come up here sooner!" He said, winking at me again as I blushed,  
"You're right! I'm going to tell him now!" Sam nodded, as I stood up. Once I was downstairs, I heard his music and I snuck up behind him and put my hands around his waist,  
"I'm guessing its the latter then Cas?" Dean said as he turned around to face me, while I nodded in reply. He kissed my forehead and hugged me back, the whispered in my ear, "Thank god, I thought you were going to say no for a minute." I looked up at him and said,  
"How could I say no to someone who makes me feel this amazing?" To my surprise he winked then said,  
"We should get you home, it's getting late." I looked at the clock and realised their dad would be home soon and my mum would ring.  
"Okay then." I sighed, as he smiled and stepped back grabbing my hand as we went to get my stuff. Lucky for us Sam said he had a lot to do and someone needed to be here when their dad got home, so it was just Dean and I on the ride home.

We arrived at my house and Dean walked me to the door, said goodbye and gave me a kiss before heading to his car. I got inside and almost fainted because I was going out with Dean! The rest of my evening was pretty boring but Sam rang and asked if I needed a lift in the morning and told me that he had given Dean my number. I feel asleep playing back the kiss in my mind.


	3. Chapter 3

Almost everything went by as planned that morning. Dean and Sam came to pick me up and we made it to school on time, but what happened when I arrived at school was not planned. Every person in the car park was starring at Sam, me and Dean's empty car space, as he had to get to work, we made our way through, conversing through expressions, we soon realised neither of us had done anything horrible since yesterday. That was when I heard them, The Demons, Crowley, Meg, Ruby and Alistair, they were laughing. Sam yelled out,  
"Can we help you?" He went to step towards them but i grabbed his arm as Ruby yelled,  
"Oh look, he's fucking both brothers!" To make matters worse Crowley added,  
"Maybe it's an incestual threesome or something?" everyone laughed, as i dragged Sam inside the building, remembering the car that drove past as Dean was saying goodbye. Sam looked like steam was pouring out of his ears as he pulled out his phone, he looked at me and said,  
"I swear to God Cas, I never told anyone and neither did Dean. We didn't even tell our Dad!" I frowned and explained everything about Dean's goodbye last night, leaving out the gory details. Sam looked shocked,  
"What, is Crowley spying on you now?"  
"I wish I knew." I mutter pulling out my own phone. "I'm going to call Dean okay?"  
"Yeah okay." Sam said nodding. I dialed Dean's number and he answered pretty fast.  
"Hey Cas, what's wrong? Didn't i just drop you guys at school?" He asked surprised that I was calling so soon.  
"Yeah you did but something's happened..." I trailed off not sure how to word it.  
"Oh god! Is Sammy okay? Are you okay Cas?"  
"Yes Sam's okay..." I pause and then add "But Dean...they know..." He sighed,  
"How?"  
"One of the demons drove past my house as we were saying goodbye yesterday..."  
"I guess they would've found out sooner or later."  
"But Dean they are making fun of me and Sam." I said, trying to contain my emotions from spilling out.  
"Do you want me to pick you guys up?" Dean asked, obviously hearing my pain. I looked at Sam and he shook his head.  
"No you just started your new job we'll be fine." I said, with a reassuring tone.  
"Alright, well I'll call you at lunch, okay?" He asked worryingly.  
"Yeah, sounds great. Talk to you later."  
"Okay Bye!" Dean said as i was hanging up.

Up until lunch everything was okay. People gave us funny looks, teachers asked if we needed their "assistance" as they called it, we always said we were fine. I understood why it was the worlds largest lie. When lunch came, Dean rang seconds after the bell did. He asked how we were and then said that he had to get back to work. After the call Sam and I ran into Crowley and the demons. We kept walking but Meg and Ruby blocked our path. That was when Crowley spoke,  
"What makes you think that you can be gay in my school?" When I didn't answer he added, "Let me rephrase that for you Novak. What makes you think you can spread your **Infection** here in my school?" He stepped forward as Sam did. I turned to Sam and said,  
"Ignore him Sam. He's not..." Sam held up his hand.  
"I do not care what he is Cas, he can't say that stuff to you!"  
"And what are you going to do to me Moose?" Crowley laughed.  
"Enough!" Sam snapped, rolling up his sleeves. I looked around and saw we were drawing a crowd.  
"Sam don't!" I yelled as his fist connected with Crowley's hand. Crowley clamped down on Sam's hand and it around. Sam screamed as something snapped in his arm. That was when I decided this fight was my fight and now Sam's hurt because I didn't man up. I shoved Crowley off Sam only to have him rebound off Alistair, Ruby and Meg. I felt his fist collide with my face, then some yelling and then everything went black.

When I woke up there was tubes in my nose and an IV in my hand, I tried to blink away the blurriness when I heard my Mother yell,  
"DOCTOR! He's awake! My baby's awake!"  
"Mum?" Well that's what I thought I would say but it ended up coming out quite slurred.  
"It's okay baby. I'm right here." She replied, squeezing my hand. A doctor came running in and looked at all my various machines and cords. Then she said,  
"Do you know where you are?"  
"No." It was a simple reply, but it was the best I could offer.  
"You're at Lawrence Hospital. Do you remember the accident?"  
"I...yes I do." I muttered, replaying it in my head, remembering how scared I was.  
"It's okay, relax!" The doctor said, then added, "Quite the traumatic experience then. Okay I'm just going to check your vitals." She tested the basics. Did I know my full name, my eyes, my fingers and toes, as well as my pressure points. She gave the all clear and said she would be back to move me from ICU to the Wards in an hour.  
"Oh Cas your father and I were so worried when Sam rang us." She started crying, blubbering on about how they got here as soon as the could and that they have't left since. She calmed herself and said, "Honey...you've been unconscious for 3 days..." I starred open mouthed,  
"What? 3 days?" I sounded shocked even to myself. My mother sighed,  
"That's not what's important! Why didn't you tell us Cas?"  
"About what?" I asked, already knowing.  
"You being gay. We had to find out from Sam and his brother Dean. They told us you were being bullied." She said, starting to cry.  
"Oh mum..." I said, squeezing her hand, "No one but Sam and Dean were supposed to know..." She cut me off,  
"I can understand why Sam knew, but I don't know why Dean knew?"  
"Can you go get Dad? I need to tell you guys something." I said, wanting them to know together.  
"Sure sweetie." She left and returned within seconds with my father in tow. "What do you want to tell us Cas?" She asked, carefully.  
"As you know now I'm gay. This isn't how I thought we would have this conversation. Moving on, now you're probably wondering why Dean knew?" I paused, the both nodded. "Well Dean knows because...well he's my boyfriend..." I waited for their reaction and it wasn't at all what I expected.  
"Cas, I'm so glad that you were going to tell us about all this!" My mother said, then yelled, **"My baby's in Love!"** My father shook his head at her smiling.  
"I'm glad you're happy Castiel and that makes us happy." He said pointing at my mother. "But if only you three knew, why were you being bullied?" Then Sam came in with his arm in a cast and answered for me,  
"So far we believe the other day when Dean dropped Cas home and was saying goodbye someone at school saw and that's what led to the bullying." My mother winced, seeing Sam's cast, my father said,  
"Well we'll be pressing charges against this boy!" Sam grinned,  
"Don't worry Mr and Mrs Novak my father already has our lawyer on the job due to my injury. A small explanation to him and I'm sure he wont hesitate to add assault charges for Cas here as to his new status in my family." He winked at me when he said that.  
"Thank you Sam! This means a lot!" My father said, shaking his uninjured hand. The doctor came in and cleared them all out as it was past visiting hours now and I needed a rest. Everyone said their goodbyes as the doctor put something in my IV to help me sleep. I drifted off soon after.


	4. Chapter 4

Two weeks had passed since the "accident". I'm almost healed up and so is Sam. My parents and Mr Winchester were able to press charges against all parties involved in the "accident". Dean blames himself for what happened but I remind him at least once a day that he can't save everyone. My mother and father have properly met Dean and have assured me he's the right person for my affections and that they're happy for me. Sam is glad everyone is safe and happy but I can tell it's weird for him seeing his brother with me. As for my relationship with Dean...well we aren't hiding anything, we do everything a normal couple does and we aren't ashamed of any of it. Although we haven't gone the whole way I can tell that he is the right person for me!

** THE END! **

By Aussienerdgirl

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
AN: hope you all enjoyed that. I enjoyed writing it. Thanks for sticking with it and reading it, normally I don't reach the end of these things but this time I did. I hope to write something else soon so follow me and keep an eye out for it!  
Aussienerdgirl x


End file.
